


trace the corner (of your mouth)

by takenbynumbers



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: A moment of perspective caught between each breath.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	trace the corner (of your mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> you all know what this is inspired by. this is absolute pwp trash. please move along, nothing to see here.

The world is in the palm of his hand and it’s not egotistical of him to say it if it’s fact. Yet his nerves are frayed, on edge and he doesn’t _know_ what’s going to happen next. Everything up in the air, all his future plans brought straight to the forefront of his very existence and the only thing that makes any sense is where he is right now - on his back, legs splayed wide as Tseng spreads his fingers inside him, stretching at an unbearably slow rate.

“Come _on_ ,” Rufus urges, hips pushing down against those slender fingers teasing their way around the rim before withdrawing. He’s embarrassed by the sound that comes out of him and tries to sit up, only to have Tseng slinking his way up his body like some kind of _animal_ – all loose limbed and dark eyes, hair hanging around his face. It is in moments like this that Rufus is reminded of who Tseng _truly_ is, and just how much of himself he bares to Rufus.

“Are you wanting something, _sir_?” Tseng drawls out, hands on either side of Rufus’ head as he leans down and kisses him softly in complete contrast to the way he lowers his body, grinding filthy and hard against him. Precome smears between them, and Rufus tries to grab Tseng’s hips for _more_ , only to find his wrists in a tight grip and quickly yanked above his head.

“Use your words.”

Rufus isn’t embarrassed to ask for what he wants, but he always finds himself tripping over expressing what he truly wants in front of Tseng. He wants everything and nothing. He wants Tseng to _destroy_ him, ruin his entire _life_.  
  
  
“I…”

“Go on.” It’s accompanied by a particularly slow drag of Tseng’s hips and Rufus arches off the bed, a low moan caught in his throat. “I’m waiting.”

And Rufus would happily wait _for him_. The ringing in his ears, in his very heart was a testament to that.

  
“I trust you to know what I want,” Rufus finally says quietly, his heart skipping a beat as Tseng gives him a look so full of _longing_ and lust. It goes right to his cock, twitching and trapped between their bodies.

“Get on your hands and knees, _Rufus_.”

Tseng lets go of his wrists and moves off him, and Rufus moves to get on his hands and knees, too worked up to question the command. His silence is rewarded as Tseng runs a hand down his back, over his puckered hole and two fingers slip into him easily, working in and out. They’re quickly replaced by the blunt head of Tseng’s cock pushing past the ring of muscles and all he can think is _finally_.

Hands grip his hips as Tseng works his cock into him fully and Rufus can feel his thighs against his skin before he withdraws and pushes into him more forcefully, building a slow and shallow rhythm. Rufus is lost to the drag of Tseng’s cock, the way his hands seem to be kneading the skin underneath, and one hand lets go to travel over Rufus’ back, tugging at his hair gently.

The hand has purpose as Rufus finds out when Tseng lets go of his hair and drifts over his cheek and down the side of his neck.  
  


Even warmed up from his body heat, Rufus can still feel a slight chill to Tseng’s hand as it wraps around his throat. Adjusting himself on his hands and knees, he rocks back against Tseng, a low whine escaping as he tries to get the angle _better better just **right**_ – but Tseng doesn’t let him. Instead, he forces him to lift his head by tilting his chin back and Rufus can feel Tseng’s hot breath against his ear, sending a shiver through his body.

“They will all bow to you, but you will bow to _my_ will.”

Rufus feels his lips start to tingle as Tseng slowly tightens his grip, his thrusts slowing but _deepening_ , tilted and dragging against his prostate. His hands grip the sheets tightly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he fights for breath, drawn raggedly and becoming increasingly harder by the minute. The tendons in his neck tense and pop out, and that same tingling feeling spreads to his face, heating and heightening the sensations. He gasps, struggling to breathe as his leaking cock twitches against his stomach.  
  


Tseng shows him all the stars in the universe, shining bright and white, dancing at the edges of his vision. There is a sharp moment of clarity and perspective caught in between thrusts and Rufus feels like he’s balanced on the edge – over and over again, until he can’t take any more.

When he comes, it’s with Tseng’s free hand wrapped around his cock and his other hand letting go of his throat at the same time. The first shakily inhalation and rush of blood to his head makes him feel like he’s on the verge of tears and a broken sob escapes him. He’s barely aware of his orgasm being wrung out of him – those clever fingers stroking him as his body shudders, unable to hold himself up any longer. Tseng pushes him down against the bed and fucks into him without much rhythm, chasing his own release. Head turned, panting hard, Rufus moans weakly, closing his eyes as he feels Tseng withdraw and warmth splatters against his back and ass.

“This is what you want.”

Rufus has never been able to argue with the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and my cat son on twitter - takenbynumbers


End file.
